Dia adalah Sugaku
by oohcath
Summary: Hanya catatan hati Park Jimin tentang Min Yoongi (Seme: Min Yoongi, Uke: Park Jimin). HAPPY SUGA DAY/ HAPPY YOONGI DAY/ HAPPY SHOOKY DAY. BTS. (Chapter 3 (last) Update)
1. Chapter 1

**Dia Adalah Sugaku**

 _Summary: Hanya catatan hati Park Jimin tentang Min Yoongi. (Seme: Yoongi, Uke: Jimin). HAPPY SUGA DAY/ HAPPY YOONGI DAY/ HAPPY SHOOKY DAY..._

 **1\. ARMY**

Semua sudah tahu kan apa sebutan fandom untuk boyband ketjeh nan ganteng bak dewa tampan yang jatuh dari kahyangan, siapa lagi kalau bukan BTS? Yup, ARMY.

Sehabis acara fansign, namja bantet kita satu ini melihat ratusan ARMY setianya yang mengantri hanya untuk melihat wajah tampan kekasih gulanya lebih dekat.

"Enak banget ya jadi Suga hyung. Dia manis sekali, rap nya bagus makanya fansnya banyak. Aku mah apa? Bantet, pendek, tidak punya bakat apa-apa, aegyoku aja jelek." Kata Jimin pesimis.

"Chim, berhenti pesimis seperti itu." Yoongi menangkup kedua pipi tembem kekasih sesama bantetnya.

"Tapi hyung, Chimmy mau tanya boleh gak?"

"Apa Chim?"

"Kalau misalnya bang PD-nim menyuruh kita semua mencintai milyaran ARMY dari seluruh dunia, hyung sanggup gak?"

"Park Jimin pacar bantetku. Kalau bang PD-nim mencintai triliunan ARMY dari seluruh dunia, aduh, maaf, aku pasti tidak akan bisa karena aku cintanya sama Park Jimin". Seketika pipi tembem Jimin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

 **2\. HATERS**

Kalau tadi ARMY adalah sebutan fans untuk BTS, kali ini kita mau singgung masalah Haters.

Di ruang tamu dorm BTS, namja bantet berpipi gembul bersuara cempreng kesayangan gula rasa micin kita satu ini sedang menatap layar 5 inchi sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Aigoo... Kenapa nangis Chim?" Si _Jones_ mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jimin. Sedangkan yang ditanyai tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Sudah, panggil aja pawangnya. Gitu aja kok repot." Sahut _God of Destroyer_.

Tidak lama kemudian, pawangnya Jimin yang ternyata juga bantet duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Chimmy sayang kesayangannya Shooky kenapa? Kok nangis" Yoongi menarik Jimin ke dadanya.

"Hyung, banyak yang benci sama aku. Memangnya aku salah apa hyung?" Yoongi hanya mengusap Jimin dengan sayang sampai Jimin berhenti nangis dan tidur.

"Tidurlah sayang dan jangan bilang ke aku kalau ada yang menyakitimu. Nanti besoknya orang itu akan hilang." Yoongi menidurkan Jimin di paha putih mulusnya

 **3\. PR**

Karena Yoongi kalah dalam bermain game dengan seluruh member BTS, Yoongi dihukum untuk mengerjakan bank soal Matematika, Fisika, dan Biologi masing-masing 60 soal. Dan itu dikumpulkan minggu depan.

 _H-1_

"Hyung, PR nya hyung sudah selesai belum?" Jimin mengingatkan gula tersayangnya.

"Belum selesai Chim?"

"Banyak ya hyung PRnya sampe gak selesai-selesai?"

"Gak kok chim, cuma satu."

"Mana Chimmy liat." Ternyata hyung kesayangannya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sedang mengerjakan soal

"Lho hyung, katanya PRnya banyak? Kok Chimmy gak liat ada buku?"

"PR hyung itu cuma satu: Merindukanmu. Lebih kuat dari Matematika, lebih luas dari Fisika, dan lebih kerasa dari Biologi."

 **4\. Yoongi's Birthday**

"Kook, kamu kan sudah aku bantu buat ngasih ide kado ultahnya TaeTae. Sekarang bantuin aku buat ngasi ide kado ultahnya Yoongi hyung."

"Haduuuhhh... Kookie buntu lho... Coba tanya Namjoon hyung. Dia kan gudangnya ide."

Jimin menjitak Jungkook, "Ah payah kamu Kook. Gunakan otakmu lebih keras, Kook. Atau apa kamu sudah ketularan oonnya TaeTae?"

"Diam kau pendek bantet! Kookie juga lagi mikir nih..." Jungkook menjitak kepala belakang Jimin. Setelah acara jitak menjitak dan berpikir keras ala kadanya selesai (mengingat otaknya mereka berdua juga pas-pasan), sebuah ide terlintas di kepala maknae Bunny tersebut.

"Hyung, aku ada ide. Sini aku bisikin.." setelah Jungkook membisikkan sesuatu, Jimin memasang ekspresi seperti _'Apa cara itu akan berhasil?_ '

"Tentu saja itu akan berhasil, hyung bantet. Yoongi hyung itu kan pintar. Dia pasti suka yang begituan."

Malam harinya, Jimin dan Jungkook meletakkan kado Jimin di atas kasur Yoongi. Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke gedung BigHit untuk latihan vocal.

Sesampainya di dorm sehabis menggarap lagu, namja gula rasa micin kesayangannya mochi bantet ingin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Tapi atensinya tertuju ke sebuah boks sederhana yang dibungkus kertas kado dengan sangat apik. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yoongi membuka bungkusan tersebut. Setelah dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah buku teka teki silang yang bahasa kerennya adalah buku TTS. Tidak cuma buku TTS, diatas buku itu ada note yang ditulis dari pengirimnya. Isinya:

 _'Selamat ulang tahun, Min Suga ku tersayang. Ini hadiah untukmu. Cuma TTS. Tapi sudah ku isi semuanya. Aku sayang kamu. Aku tidak mau kamu pusing karena harus mengisinya. Peluk cium Mochi bantetmu yang paling imut.'_

Min Yoongi mencocokkan pertanyaan dan jawaban di buku TTS tersebut.

"Ya elah Chim, percuma kamu isi semuanya kalau jawabannya salah semua sehingga aku harus pusing mengerjakannya dua kali."

 _Di gedung BigHit_

"Kook, jawaban di TTS yang kita isi itu benar semua gak sih?"

"Benar lah. Insting Kookie kan gak pernah salah."

"Kok perasaanku tidak enak ya? Habis gitu ternyata jawaban kita salah semua dan Yoongi hyung harus mengerjakannya dua kali..."

"Ya elah hyung, tenang aja. Jawaban kita betul semua kok. Kita kan gak se oon Jin hyung."

 **Author's note:**

Happy Shooky Day, Happy Yoongi day, Happy Suga Day...😄😄😄

Buat fic yang judulnya 'Super Daddy(Leader) Bangtan' belum aku lanjutin sebelum reviewnya mencapai 7. Hehehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dia adalah Sugaku**

 **5\. Rindu**

Gara-gara latihan keras disertai diet ketat, disinilah Namja tampan dan sexy tapi sayang terlalu pendek dan bantet sekarang. Tepar dengan tidak elitnya.

Yupz, Park Jimin sedang terbaring lemah di kasurnya Yoongi (sengaja minta tidur disitu biar bisa peluk-peluk sama kekasih gulanya) gara-gara sakit demam, pusing, flu, dan maag (sakit kok diborong?).

Setelah makan dan minum obat, Jimin bersiap-siap untuk istirahat. Sebagai pacar yang baik, Min Yoongi menjaga Jimin sampai dia benar-benar tertidur. Karena setelah itu dia harus ke studio BigHig Entertainment untuk konsultasi masalah lirik lagunya.

"Chim, hyung pergi dulu ya. Istirahat, jangan lupa makan dan minum obat." Jimin mengangguk.

"Oh iya satu lagi Chim: Jangan rindu." Jimin kaget.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Karena rindu itu berat. Kamu gak akan kuat. Biar aku aja." Yoongi mencium kening Jimin.

 **6\. Cantik**

Kalau Yoongi ditanya tentang 1 kata yang muncul di pikirannya tentang Jimin, maka yang muncul adalah: CANTIK.

Hello si imut dan jenius Min Suga, kepalamu kebentur apa sehingga kamu bilang kalau Park Jimin itu cantik? Dia kan cowok..

Sejak BTS masih jadi trainee sampai awal mereka debut, Min Yoongi sering gugup jika di sebelah Park Jimin. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan, dia memberanikan diri untuk curhat dengan leader Bangtan tersebut. Kim Namjoon bukan cuma God Destroyer tapi juga Ahli dalam urusan percintaan.

"Joon, bagaimana caranya mengatakan 'aku suka kamu' tapi jangan terlalu kelihatan kalau kita lagi suka sama orang itu."

"Hah? Emang kamu suka sama siapa?" Namjoon berjengit.

"Gak. Cuma suka sama coordi noona." Yoongi berbohong. Setelah bepikir agak lama, Namjoon membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yoongi. Yoongi hanya memasang ekspresi seperti, _'Hah? Cuma itu? Yakin?'_

"Iya. Ikutin aja dan jangan ada yang terlewat."

Siang harinya, seluruh member BTS lainnya meninggalkan ruang dance BigHit. Tinggal Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih di ruang dance.

"Jimin, aku boleh ngomong sesuatu gak?"

"Apa?" Jimin menoleh.

"Hmm..itu.. Park Jimin, kamu cantik. Tapi aku belum menyukaimu. Nggak tahu kalau sore." Yoongi malu-malu.

"?" Jimin melongo tapi mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

 **7\. Holiday**

Liburan tahun baru, member BTS memutuskan untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Micin kita satu ini. Dia memilih untuk tidak pulang ke Daegu dan tinggal di dorm sendirian.

Saat Jimin hendak naik mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke Busan, Yoongi menahan tangannya.

"Chim, jangan pergi jauh-jauh?"

"Kenapa hyung? Aku kan cuma ke Busan."

"Kan ada darahku ditubuhmu."

"Ah hyung, Chimmy malu nih." Pipi Jimin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Chim, kalau suatu saat nanti kamu rindu padaku, kasih tahu aku ya, biar aku bisa langsung menemuimu." Yoongi memeluk Jimin.

 **8\. Angin**

"Hyung, dingin..." Jimin merapatkan mantelnya.

Gara-gara kalah bermain game dengan seluruh member BTS, Yoongi dihukum berenang di pantai di daerah pulau Jeju. Dan perlu diketahui, suhu di pulau Jeju saat itu mencapai minus dua derajat celcius.

Dan disinilah Jimin sekarang. Menemani kekasihnya menjalani hukumannya dengan sabar. Angin sedari tadi berhembus kencang sehingga mini mini couple itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Hyung, dingin. Chimmy gak kuat lagi.." entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jimin mengatakan hal itu.

"Chim, hyung boleh tanya gak?"

"Apa hyung?" Jimin memeluk kekasihnya yang juga menggigil hebat.

"Apa bedanya aku sama angin?"

Jimin berpikir keras ala kadarnya (mengingat otak Jimin juga pas-pasan). Tapi karena dinginnya udara di pulau Jeju membuat Jimin susah berpikir.

"Gak tahu hyung. Ayo jawab hyung, aku kedinginan."

"Angin itu ada untuk meniupmu. Kalau aku, untuk mencintaimu."

 **Author's note:**

Awalnya fic ini gak mau aku lanjutin. Tapi karena adekku merengek untuk minta dilanjutin, jadilah aku lanjutin. Semoga responnya bagus. Hehehehe...

Dan aku ramal, kalian para readers lagi membayangkan kalau Min Yoongi alias Suga jadi Dilannya trus kalian jadi Mileanya ya...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dia adalah Sugaku**

 **9\. Cara Membuat Yoongi Nangis**

Waktu itu, cowok manis yang ngakunya SWAG, Min Yoongi alias Suga diundang ke sebuah wawancara di stasiun Radio di Korea Selatan.

"Yoongi-ssi, sepertinya ARMY selain menyukai seluruh member BTS, mereka juga menyukai YoonMin Shipper. Menurut anda bagaimana?" Tanya salah satu MC.

"Hmmm... Itu bagus. Tapi tolong juga cintai seluruh member BTS."

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Di BTS anda adalah salah satu member BTS yang cukup _strong._ Kita jarang lihat kamu nangis di depan ARMY." Seorang MC menimpali.

"Ah.. tidak juga. Aku juga pernah nangis di depan ARMY." Yoongi menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kan kamu ini cowok SWAG yang jarang nangis. Mungkin ARMY penasaran, gimana sih caranya bikin kamu nangis?" Tanya salah seorang MC.

"Sebenarnya cara untuk bikin aku nangis itu gampang banget kok.."

"Caranya?"

Dengan muka memerah Yoongi menjawab, "Menghilangkan Park Jimin dari bumi..."

 **10\. Sibuk**

Akhir-akhir ini Min Yoongi super duper sibuk. Gara-gara persiapan comeback boyband papan atas diatas papan siapa lagi kalau bukan BTS yang tinggal menghitung bulan, hari, jam, menit, dan detik. Saking sibuknya, Yoongi juga jarang quality time dengan kekasihnya yang juga sama pendek dan bantetnya dengan dia. Biasanya sesibuk-sibuknya Yoongi, dia pasti akan menelpon Jimin atau kalau Jimin yang menelpon duluan, sebisa mungkin dan sesegera mungkin dia akan mengangkat teleponnya.

Tapi kali ini, Yoongi sudah mengabaikan 13 panggilan tak terjawab dari kekasih pendek dan bantetnya itu.

 _* I need you girl, Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae. I need you girl, Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae..._ (Anggap aja nada dering hpnya Yoongi itu)..

"Halo..."

"Hyung, sibuk ya?" Tanya suara yang ditelepon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin.

"Lumayan..." Jawab Yoongi.

"Sibuk apa?" Yaelah Jimin, semua orang sudah tahulah kalau Yoongi alias Suga itu lagi sibuk garap lagu.

"Sibuk garap lagu." Jawab Yoongi malas.

"Cuma itu?"

"Ada lagi sih..."

"Apa?"

"Sibuk merindukanmu dan sibuk mencintaimu..." Dan kata-kata Yoongi barusan sukses membuat Park Jimin tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

 **11\. Jaljjayo Park Jimin**

Namja pendek, seksi tapi bantet ini sudah kesekian kalinya mencoba berbagai posisi tidur. Mulai dari tidur miring kiri, miring kanan, telentang, hingga tengkurap. Kali ini dia tidak bisa tidur. Jimin sendiri tidak tahu alasan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

"Ahhh... Kenapa aku jadi gak bisa tidur sih?" Rutuk Jimin.

Menyerah karena tidak bisa tidur, dia mengambil ponselnya, mencari kontak pacarnya yang juga sama bantetnya dengan dia.

"Halo hyung..."

"Halo Chim..." Jawab seseorang yang di telepon.

"Hyung sibuk?"

"Sibuk sih. Sibuk nggarap lagu, musik, terus sibuk memikirkan Park Jimin, merindukan Park Jimin, dan mencintai Park Jimin." Jawab Min Suga.

"Hyung kapan pulang?" Rengek Jimin.

"Tunggu sampai ini selesai baru aku pulang. Jiminnie kenapa belum tidur?"

"Jiminnie tidak bisa tidur hyung..."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin hyung belum ngucapin selamat tidur ke Chimmy. Jadinya Chimmy susah tidur, hyung.."

"Aigoo Park Jiminnie, sekarang tidurlah. Nanti kalau kamu tidur, percayalah, aku sedang mengucapkan selamat tidur dari jauh. Kamu gak akan denger. Sekarang tidur ya, jaljjayo Jiminnie pabbo.. *chu*" Setelah itu Yoongi menutup teleponnya.

 **12\. Cemburu**

"Kurasa aku ingin sekali membuat Yoongi hyung cemburu!" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eh kok gitu?" Jungkook kaget.

"Habisnya aku mulai mempertanyakan perkembangan hubungan kita. Habisnya aku tidak mendapatkan perhatian dari Yoongi hyung. Tidak seperti kamu yang selalu diperhatikan oleh TaeTae.." kata Jimin sambil memotong cheese cakenya.

"Nggak juga. Kadang-kadang TaeTae juga sibuk syuting film dan pemotretan majalah fashion kok.. tapi TaeTae masih sering menghubungi Kookie. Setidaknya cuma tanya 'Kook, udah makan belum?' atau 'Kookie lagi apa?' gitu.." Pipi Jungkook memerah membayangkan perhatian kekasih aliennya.

"Hmmph.. enak banget. Jin hyung kok diem aja? Kan Namjoon hyung juga sibuk. Masak Jin hyung gak ada kepikiran untuk membuat Namjoon hyung cemburu? Habisnya Namjoon hyung kelihatannya juga sama kayak Yoongi hyung. Lebih mementingkan garapan lagu daripada kita." Cerocos Jimin.

"Aigooo, Jiminnie pabbo! Sama-sama dewasa sedikit lah.. Namjoon juga sibuk. Jadi aku harus mendukungnya.." jawab member terjenius dalam 'Dad Jokes', Jin.

"Sebell.. sebel... Sebellll! Yoongi hyung lebih sayang sama peralatan EDM nya daripada aku! Rasanya aku ingin membuang semua peralatan itu..." Jimin kesal.

"Sebaiknya sebelum kamu membuat Yoongi cemburu, coba kamu tanya pelan-pelan kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia kurang perhatian sama kamu. Kalau kamu langsung buat dia cemburu, nanti masalahnya tambah rumit." Ceramah Jin.

Malamnya, di dorm BTS, setelah latihan dance, ketika semua orang sudah meninggalkan ruang latihan..

"Hyung..."

"Apa Chim?"

"Hyung, aku mau tanya?"

"Apa?"

"Hyung, hyung sesibuk apa sih? Hyung jarang perhatiin Chimmy. Namjoon hyung aja sesibuk apapun juga masih memperhatikan Jin hyung. Padahal sibuknya dia melebihi sibuknya hyung..." Jimin sedih.

"Yak! Jiminnie Pabbo! Maafin hyung ya... Kalau misalnya kamu kurang perhatian dari hyung. Soalnya hyung juga sibuk memperhatikan lingkunganmu. Jadi kalau ada yang kurang ajar sama kamu, kuhajar dia.." Yoongi menangkupkan kedua pipi Jimin.

 **END**


End file.
